Jealousy or is it ?
by Demoncupid
Summary: Lucy has left the guild heartbroken by Natsu and ( not gonna say ) and gonna train with Jellal ! Read to find out .


Demoncupid : disclaimer I don't own fairy tail Hiro M. Does .

I only own the ideas . Lucy-ish POV

Its a normal day at fairy tail . . . . . . . . well not really . Since Lisanna returned ' back from the dead ' everyone has been busy with Lisanna .Natsu ( Lucy's boyfriend ) was busy . Not much with Lisanna , but Erza . . . . . . . . . . . . . weird ,I have been ignored for 3 months now by everyone except , ( this is allot of people ) Mira,Master,Lisanna,Gray,Levy,exceeds, Gajeel ,Wendy, the thunder god tribe, Laxus,Mavis ( yes she is in this ) Juvia,Romeo,and Laki .

" I would li- " before Erza could finish the doors burst open to be

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crime Sourciere

" What a perfect timing for you come sit down for some 'news' " Erza demanded.

Everyone sat down due to Erza with her demand .

" Me and Natsu has kicked Lucy out of Team Natsu & I am dating Natsu " Erza stated as Natsu pulled her in a kiss.

The whole guild was shocked and sad for Lucy and Jellal .Lucy was crying her heart out as everyone except Natsu and Erza ( who is making out in the corner of the guild ) . The everyone's surprised Jellal got out of his shocked state and hugged Lucy by the waist letting her cry in his arms .

" J-Jellal what are you doing " Lucy studded from shock of his move slightly blushing .

" Helping you calm down from the 'news' " Jellal responded holding Lucy closer making her blush .The guild was shocked that Lucy blushed and didn't Lucy kick him to the face ." Oh my what a lovely new couple Jellal & Lucy I can already see it " Mira said as Jellal & Lucy pull away blushing a little pink .

" Mira can I talk to Master privately please " Lucy question .

" Ok um . . . Freed help your sister here with runes "Mira asked as shocked faces when through the guild except the ones who didn't ignored Lucy .

" Fine only for my nee-chan " Freed answered as he ruffled Lucy's hair.

Lucy walked up the stair to Master's office as Freed put the runes around Master's office .

" come in " Master answered he knew this is gonna happen soon .

" Master you know what to do " Lucy said emotionless with tears in her eyes holding her right hand .

" Remeber to come back Mist Vermillion ( that's Lucy's real name for now ) your sister will be here when you return I'll tell her everything she will understand " Master sobbed as he erased Mist's guild mark .

" I'll see you gramps ( hehe Mist is related to Master and . . . . ) and make sure Mavis and Laxus doesn't destroy the guild kay ? " Mist said in the sweetest voice possible as Gramps sweatdrop and worried about what will Mavis and Laxus do .

" bye Gramps " Lucy said with tears and a emotionless face ( i know too ooc but awesome ) .

Gramps nodded with tears while Mist left wiping the tears going to tell the news .

( In Middle Of The Guild )

Right then the guild except ' you know who ' she was leaving the guild and cried as Lucy came out of the office calm as ever which surprise everyone even Natsu and Erza too .

" I leaving the guild which will ashame Mavis too and today I will reveal who I really am " Mist announced with a smirk creeping everyone .

" So your reveal your a weak son of a bitch eh " Erza said smiling while everyone except Natsu sent a death glare to Erza who ignored them .

Mist's body started to glow with huge amounts of magic with everyone falling to the floor from the pressure of the magic . Once the glow died down they thought they see normal Lucy but stronger but they were wrong .

A girl about 18 by the looks with dark chocolate eyes with black hair with light yellow and blue hair to her waist . She wore a outfit like edo-Lucy but with a hood , alot of bracelets like about 15 of them (those braclets are limiters hehe ) and a sword like staff .

" This is my true form and I have hidden my power even from the hardest battles only Gramps & Mavis knows this now you know and I'm am Mist Vermillion daughter of Mavis Vermillion and some how related to Ivan Dreyar the bastard " Mist said with a emotionless face as everyone shocked .

" Bye see you in a few years " Mist shouted as she left the guild to her apartment .

Demoncupid : soo read & review and favorite I hope you like it . I sorry if it's short for you I'm only starting and have middle school . Bye ; )


End file.
